New Christmas, New Love
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: It's the holiday season and you're gonna show the guys from other planets about Christmas and the joys of winter.. even if love's involved. Featuring Baron, Ace, Keith, Ren, Rafe and Gunz. Reader-insert one-shot series written exclusively for Christmas 2011.
1. ReaderXBaron: Quicksilver Moment

**Eugene: **Hi, so this is a bakugan one-shot series for Christmas. If any of you read "Darkening Hearts", this is the similar concept but there's no horror or dark romance in it (or anything Halloween related), but instead replaced with winter, snow, friendship (of course love's involved!), and CHRISTMAS! :D Oh, and instead of bad guys, the newbies are gonna be featured! And by newbies, I mean THE ONE FROM OTHER PLANETS. Yeah, the ones from Vestal/New Vestroia, Gundalia, and Neathia… as well as a bonus character for Christmas Day. ;D And remember, this features you with that guy. So when you see [_Name_], remember to insert YOUR name in there. ONWARD WITH THE VERY FIRST ONE-SHOT FOR NEW CHRISTMAS, NEW LOVE! Oh, AND 24 MORE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS! :D

**Title: **Quicksilver Moment

**Pairing: **ReaderXBaron

**Summary: **It has started to snow for the day and you decided to go tobogganing with Baron. But by the time you reach to the bottom of the hill.. things aren't really what you two expected.

**Main Target: **Tobogganing.

**Must-listen song/Christmas carol for one-shot: **Jingle Bells (for beginning of one-shot).

"_Dashing through the snow_

_In a one-horse open sleigh,_

_O'er the fields we go,_

_LAUGHING ALL THE WAY~_"

"Uh.. Baron? I think we're here already…" A light tap interrupted Baron's singing of "Jingle Bells". He pouted a little.

There was light and fluffy snow falling that day and you promised Baron that you would show him how to go tobogganing by the time it's snowing out. You two travelled to the best spot for tobogganing by an open horse-drawn sleigh (which is why Baron's singing that Christmas carol in a sort-of off-key voice) while stopping by for hot chocolate on the way.

"Oh really?" Baron asked before peeking at the snow-covered hills that kids, teenagers, and even a few adults tobogganing in the snow with their sleds and toboggans. "Wow [_Name_], there's so many people out there! It must be that popular here on Earth, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." You replied as you got off the sleigh, offering Baron's hand to help him down (besides, he's kinda clumsy). Then you decided to dash off into the crowded hills, yelling, "RACE YA TO THE TOP!"

"HEY, NO FAIR!" He yelled back before trying to catch up with you.

Moments later, you two made it to the snow-covered hilltops. There was a huge lineup of people anticipating for the thrills and chills ahead. It took about 15 minutes longer than you thought, but it's all worth it anyway as the line finally cleared up so now it's yours and Baron's turn.

"So how does this like, tobogganing work again?" Baron asked you in curiosity.

"Ok, so you make sure you're on a sled and by on, I mean your _entire body._" You explained as you got on yours, a vintage wooden sled like you would see around either Victorian times or in the early 1900s. Baron followed your movements to do the same to his, a more modern one that you let him borrow.

"Then you just give out a big push with your feet or hands and that's it!" You finished before stating it with, "Oh, and remember to watch where you're going, 'kay?".

Baron, obviously quick to agree, gave off a flashy grin before he said, "Of course I know what I'm doing!" and started heading for the hills. You didn't see that coming as he did it so you quickly kicked your foot to start off and before you knew it, you were speeding down the hill.

You loved tobogganing. You loved the wind on your face, the snow with its crunchy sound, and the adrenaline rushing into your veins. You saw Baron catching up to you so taking this as a chance, you kicked off harder, making you go faster. He saw you streaking like a comet and got annoyed at that, deciding that he should go faster, too. As you two went down, down, down, there was a competition of who reaches the bottom first. However, there was a problem…

Baron was armed to make the next move to go faster when all of a sudden, HIS SLED GOT STUCK AND HE WAS FLYING IN THE AIR!

"UWAHHH~!" He cried out in shock and fear. He flung his arms out, trying to claim balance. But it didn't work, however, as he landed in the snow with a great big "THUMP" and his legs stuck out in the pile of snow as he muffled out random things like "Get me outta here!" or "I'm so gonna kill this snowpile!".

"Hahaha!" You laughed in hysterics as you saw the hilarious sight. You didn't realize, however, that _your_ toboggan got stuck in the snow and you flew off, too!

"AAHHHHH~!" You screamed as you were up in the air. You too tried to land safely, but you failed, however, as you ended up.. ON TOP OF BARON. AND STARING AT EACH OTHER. AND BARON HAD HIS EYES ON YOU. And without a warning, the next thing you know, _he kissed you. He actually kissed you._ Your eyes began to grow wide as a bakugan ball but eventually your lips sank into the Haos Vestal's warmth. After you managed to part, however, Baron's lips gave out a small pout. Hoping to not hurt his feelings, you exhaled (which was obvious because of the cold air) and whispered,

"Hey Baron?"

"Hmm~?" Baron's voice hummed in your flushed skin.

Then you suddenly jumped up before saying, "HAHAHA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE! YOU MAY HAVE MADE IT TO THE TOP BUT NOT IN THE SECOND ROUND!" You laughed as you hurriedly made it back to the hill.

"Oh c'mon! I'm totally gonna win this round again!" He shouted out before making it to the hill again, laughing along with you as you two went down in full speed again.


	2. ReaderXAce: Sugar and Spice

**Eugene: **Ok, I REALLY need to calm down before I start studying on a Science test.. AGAIN (to all of the Science teachers and scientists in the world, WHAT'S WITH ALL THOSE TESTS! DX). TT^TT *ahem* So this one will have ReaderXAce and this time, it'll feature.. get this: COOKIES! =D Or to be specific, a _gingerbread house_. P: It'll also show the spicy, stubborn side of Ace (like cinnamon, nutmeg, and cloves) while showing the rare sweetness of his personality (like sugar and honey). Hehehe~ it's gonna sweet~ and spicy! XD

**Title: **Sugar and Spice.

**Pairing: **ReaderXAce

**Summary: **While hanging out with the Bakugan Resistance for Christmas, you decided to take an opportunity to teach Ace how to make a gingerbread house. He kinda did an epic fail though.. yet one sudden accident will bring a sugary yet spicy surprise.. :P

**Main target: **Gingerbread house.

**Secondary targets: **Sugar and cinnamon.

**Sources:** "Gingerbread House" by Inesidora on Deviantart.

"[_Name_], you're taking so long!" Ace called out to the kitchen where you were baking. You wore a cute apron (like Runo's, Alice's, and Mira's) and your oven-mitt-covered hand reached out to the inside of the oven where you grabbed the fresh batch of gingerbread cookies in certain shapes.

"Calm down, Acey! I'm just done!" You replied, teasing him with the nickname you called him. It was "Acey". He kept grimacing as he hears it, but somehow in your heart, you know that he actually loves it~!

You popped into the room a few second later, still wearing the apron but ditching the oven mitt. Ace stared curiously at the arrangements in the table right at his very eyes. There were fresh-baked gingerbread cookies, white buttercream icing in piping bags, rich, melted milk chocolate in a bowl, as well as candy and chocolate…. A _lot_ of candy and chocolate. From Hershey Kisses, to gumdrops. From sprinkles to peppermints. From hard candies to cookie bits… and everything in between.

"Tell me what are ya trying to teach me again?" Ace asked you as he rested his head by his palm.

You tilted your head in surprise. "Huh? Didn't Dan tell you?" You asked. Ace shook his head in reply. "Well, I'm gonna show you how to make a gingerbread house!"

Ace made a blank face at the thought of making a house out of cookies and decorating them with icing and candy. Finally, he said,

"[_Name_], how the hell is it possible to make a _house_ out of all these?" He gestured at the gingerbread, icing, and candy in front of him.

"Oh c'mon, Acey! It's not a real house! It's just a treat you can eat! And it's fun! Here, I'll show you.."

The next one hour was spent with you showing Ace how to make his own gingerbread house so that he can share it with the other members of the Resistance. You made you own, too. When you two are finally finished, yours turned to look like the witch's candy house from Hansel and Gretel (you remember that story?). However, Ace's… well, let's face it. His looked more like Shrek's swampy house made of candy (no offence but still.. it was) .

"Uh…. what happened to it?" You wondered as you took a step back.

A groan slipped out of Ace's lips. "Don't ask." He murmured in guilt.

Then you thought, maybe his gingerbread house would look better by using..

"Aha! I know what it'll need! Decorating sugar! I bet it'll make it look more appealing! Be right back!" You rushed to the kitchen again, getting the sugar from the cupboards. While Ace was waiting for you, he found a few crumbs near his gingerbread house and nibbled at them, letting the spicy-sweet flavours linger on his lips.

"I'M BACK~!" You cried out from the hallway. After a few minutes of searching, you finally found the decorating sugar. But without watching where you're going, you suddenly tripped!

"GAHHH!" You screamed, trying to reclaim balance.

"[_Name_]!" You hear Ace's voice yelling out. He tried to catch you into his arms to prevent you from falling but you bumped into his chest, making you drop the sugar and land on him right on the floor…

_And you two ended up kissing._ Your lips ended up his, tasting cinnamon from Ace's lips while he realized yours taste like sugar. He stuck out his tongue a bit for entrance and you actually let him explore around your mouth. It was like this until…

"ACE! [_Name_]! C'MON, BRING YOUR DELICIOUS HOUSES ALREADY!" Dan's voice suddenly rang out of the other room.

Realizing what you two were doing, you two got up before you quickly sprinkled the gingerbread houses with the sugar and racing each other with the edible houses to get to the other room where Dan and the other brawlers of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance were all in.


	3. ReaderXKeith: Silver Belle

**Eugene: **FINALLY! I HAVE FREEDOM~! *hears "freedom~" echoing* ._. Wow, new record and I'm not even on a mountain! *ahem* Anyway, so it's Friday. December the 16th and that means it's 2 weeks of winter vacation! Yay! :D What I'm gonna do now is that I'm gonna do this 3rd one-shot (I might do the 4th one soon.. either later today or tomorrow, I don't know…..rhymed). This one, however, will feature part of my info. Remember that on profiles, you would see the country the author actually lived in? Well, since I live in Canada, this one will feature the city I live _near_ from where I actually live. Also, it will have my favourite Christmas carol as the source. :) Last thing: Keith IS Spectra, to those who DIDN'T watch Bakugan: New Vestroia and got to Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Please remember that. Thank you.

**Title: **Silver Belle.

**Pairing: **ReaderXKeith

**Summary: **While Christmas shopping in Vancouver, you and Keith discovered that through the music from the newly-resurrected clock tower comes a source of comfort of friendship… and love.

**Main target: **Silver bells.

**Secondary targets: **Christmas shopping, music, clock tower, and sight-seeing.

**Must-listen song/Christmas carol for one-shot: **Silver Bells.

**Real-life city used as location: **Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada.

**Source: **"Snowflake" by Inesidora on Deviantart (for gift bought at beginning).

"Hey Keith! I found it! I found it!" A hyper, excited voice rang out from the noisiness of crowds.

Keith Clay, otherwise known as Spectra Phantom, heard you yell out from afar as he was checking out a deep red hoodie with a thick plaid pattern. You were taking Keith to Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada so that he can go Christmas shopping for a winter hat, mittens, and a scarf for Mira as a gift. Currently, you two were at the clothing store on Robson Street, Roots.

He walked over to your direction where a woodsy, pinkish-red mittens, knitted fringed scarf, and a cute knitted beret with a dark red pompom laid waiting on its aisle.

"Ah, so these are on sale, huh?" Keith realized as he called the sale sign propped up on a metal frame.

"Yep! Right now, the mittens are $15.00 per pair, the scarf is $20.00, and the hat, $30.00." You explained. "Together, it's all $65.00. And in Canadian currency."

"I don't know, [_Name_]… I brought about $70.00 in what you call 'Canadian currency'… do you think I have enough to pay for all this?" He said, unsure of what to do as he checked the Canadian dollar bills from his pocket.

"Of course you do!" You persuaded the doubtful Vestal. "Besides, it _is _a gift for Mira, right?"

"I guess…"

"Exactly. So it's totally worth it. You like, totally should buy it!"

After a couple moments of deciding, he decided. "All right, I shall."

After waiting in line for 15 minutes (since it was Sunday and pretty much everybody was Christmas shopping for the latest and hottest items in every store), Keith finally got to the front of the cashier and paid for his items, even agreeing to the young lady behind the cash register that it can be wrapped, since he'll be giving the items to Mira on Christmas Day.

Once he got the Roots paper shopping bag in hand with the mittens, scarf, and hat, you offered to show him around the rest of Vancouver. From Gastown to Chinatown, from Davie Village to English Bay, from Chinatown to Yaletown… and right down to even the art-like graffiti between tight buildings that portrayed from the skyline of Vancouver at night to pieces of famous artworks. There was a light snow falling outside like dandelion seeds from the white sky, but you two didn't seem to mind, for the two of you were dressed in warm winter clothes from head to toe (well… Keith was wearing his original elaborate and jagged red jacket from his "Spectra" state and wearing that leather cap you got him).

One hour later, you and Keith stopped to rest near the cold-surfaced water fountain in front of the Vancouver Art Gallery. About 1-2 years ago or so, before and during the Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympics, there used to be a opaque white countdown clock that counted the days until Friday. February. 12, 2010. But now, since the Olympics were over, there was a new clock in its place. It was unlike the countdown clock, however, as it looked a lot like Big Ben, but smaller. It also looked like the steam clock from Gastown, but a little taller. People surrounded the clock, as if they're waiting for something.

Curious, the two of you joined the crowd, waiting for something to happen. Nothing came at first….

"Hey, [_Name_]?" Keith tugged your sleeve, trying to get your attention.

"Yeah?"

"Look up…" He pointed at the clock, which just struck at 4:00. 4:00 PM. Then it now opened up a tiny peephole, revealing dancing figures of people from eras and locations of the following: Israel during the birth of Jesus, Middle Ages, Victorian England, World War I and II, and in the present from countries all over the world.

There was something else coming from the clock, too. You hear the song "Silver Bells" echoing from the clock tower to all of the streets in Vancouver. People were either rushing to get their shopping done, children playing in the snow, or just saying "hello" to people-passers but they all somehow did one thing in common; they all listened to the song and sang in unison. Even the stoplights and flashing signs from nearby stores blinked in tune. It turned out that there were bells made of silver inside the peephole as the figures danced. You sang along, because you wanted to drown in the feeling of Christmas spirit that was coming. Keith was silent at first, but seeing you sing in a shaky but angelic voice makes him want to sing, too. So he did.

As the song was almost over, you noticed Keith's voice coming out his lips, trying to sing to "Silver Bells".

"Aw~ Keith, you look so cute when you sing!" You cooed out, exhaled breath shown from the cold air.

"Shut it.." He muttered. "_But it is true… it's busy around here like in Vestal but somehow, it feels nice to join in with all the city's humans…_"

The song soon was over and everything went back into its normal state. As you were singing the line, "Soon it will be… Christmas Day~", you felt something warm on your left shoulder. Get this: _he was actually on your shoulder. Sleeping._ You smiled as his cute, totally-harmless, innocent face breathed out tiny puffs of breath into the cold air and his eyes fluttered lightly as he muttered something. It sounded a lot like your name because he said in a sleepy, soft voice, "[_Name_]…"

Placing a light, chaste kiss on his flushed cheeks and lips, you grabbed the Roots bag and piggybacked him on your back so that you can take him back to Vestal.


	4. ReaderXRen: My Gift To You

**Eugene: ***yawns* Ok, you know the feeling when in weekends and no-school days that you're technically supposed to sleep in but you ended up waking up early? Yeah.. this just happened to me but hey, I don't mind. So this one will have ReaderXRen in there and pretty soon, 2 more one-shots and boo-yah! Just in time for Christmas Day! XD

**Title: **My Gift To You.

**Pairing: **ReaderXRen

**Summary: **Discovering the first snowflake in winter, you decided to preserve it so that you can give it to Ren back in Gundalia. Little did you know, this can result in 2 surprises… 1 hot and 1 surprisingly not too cold.

**Main target: **Snowflakes.

**Secondary target: **Gifts/presents.

You were walking down on the sidewalk when the sky went from dark gray to pearly white. It suddenly grew colder, too. Then you noticed something tiny and white falling down from the sky, like a speck of dust.

"Oh- my- gosh! I found it! I found it! I found it!" You realized as you cheered, going around in circles and waving your arms around.

In case anyone's wondering why you're like that, well, did you know that if you capture the first snowflake of winter and give it to a very special someone, you can actually _bring_ snow to the person's location as well as your own.

Remembering that you found this little container from one of the Minor Twelve Orders that it can freeze things like a freezing chamber, you stumbled in your pocket, trying to find it. Watching the snowflake fluttering down lazily, you set the container to "Freeze" and caught the snowflake in there! You hurriedly closed the container, the freezing temperature in the container making the snowflake not melting or hard as ice.

"Finally! I caught it! But who should I give the snowflake to…" Then all of a sudden, a lightblub appeared in your head. "I know!" You rushed back to your house and by your guardian bakugan's permission, the next thing you know, you're in Gundalia, not caring that you're still wearing your winter clothes. Out farther away, there was a certain Gundalian with tan skin, golden eyes, and silvery hair..

"HEY REN! OVER HERE~!" You shouted out to the other side. Ren turned around to see you waving. He was surprised about this and ran over to your direction.

"[_Name_]? What are you doing here?" Ren asked you, cocking his head in curiosity.

"I got you something~ and I bet it's something that you don't have in Gundalia." You told him, hand still clutching on the container.

"Really? What is it?" He asked, reaching over to your hand.

"Oh yeah, here." You held out the container, consisting of the now-preserved snowflake. It was all lacy, delicate, tiny, and beautiful in the freezing temperature. It was a little hard to see at first from the glass but Ren was interested enough.

"What is it?" He wondered as he tapped against the glass.

"You haven't heard? It's a snowflake! It's part of what we call 'snow'."

"Snow..?" He repeated slowly, not sure of what snow is.

"Um.. yeah. It's frozen precipitation and it falls…" You tried to explain, not sure of how to explain about snow to someone like him. Without saying anything else, you placed the container in his open palm.

"[_Name_], thank you for this, um.. snowflake. But I don't have anything to give to you back so…" Ren started to trail off in his speech, not sure how to phrase it.

You were about to say "Hey, no hard feelings; even if you didn't give me anything, I don't mind." when Ren pulled you very close to his chest and began to kiss you, lips urgently pressed against your mouth. Your eyes grew wide as you didn't see _that _coming but eventually, you decided to give it in. Parting away, the two of you looked flushed, especially Ren… at least that's what you think. But not before something white fell down to his cheek..

"Wait, isn't that..?" You started to say before more white stuff fell down.

"WOO-HOO~! IT'S SNOWING! IT'S SNOWING!" Sid's voice suddenly echoed out from farther away. So he and the other Minor Twelve Orders must've known about snow _before_ Ren. Typical.

"Maybe we should meet up with them?" Ren suggested. "I wonder if it's possible to play with the 'snow'…"

Your lips tugged into a smile as you said, "Ok! Let's go!". You grabbed Ren's hand and directed him to the others, laughing along the way.


	5. ReaderXRafe: The Nutcracker's Knight

**Eugene: **Ok, so Christmas Eve is coming and I'm uploading this before I head out to Vancouver later in the day for the Festival of Lights right at the VanDusen Gardens. You'd better look it up online so that you would get my point; believe me, it's awesome. XD Anyway~ so it's Rafe-kun's turn this time (yeah, always wanted to call him that)! I noticed that during the first arc of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, there wasn't much shown about him and Paige, so he wasn't that easy to write.. I think. But from what I can tell, he probably takes his Castle Knight role seriously (but still retains a personality similar to a "human boy"). Also, I kinda sense that he would be more of a protector when it comes to the royal family (to Fabia, for example). So yeah… this is PROBABLY the first time Rafe will get attention with the reader. Also, this is based on The Nutcracker so you might need to understand the ballet first before reading this.

**Title: **The Nutcracker's Knight.

**Pairing: **ReaderXRafe

**Summary: **You and your performing arts classes were doing a performance of "The Nutcracker" in the local theater. However, the Nutcracker is needed for it to be complete and the person acting as him will surprise you this Christmas Eve night…

**Main target: **The Nutcracker.

**Secondary targets: **Ballet, acting, dance, music, singing, theater, knights, code of honour, and international culture.

"Attention! Attention, students! Please!"

You and your fellow schoolmates heard the teachers waiting for your attention on them as you all practiced dancing, acting, singing, playing musical instruments, painting sets, or finishing up the props in the huge room in the local theatre in which they called it "the Practice Room".

One of the teachers cleared his throat. "Now, as you all know, our Nutcracker performance is going to the best of the best this year yet we're _still_ one Nutcracker short."

The other teacher, a lady this time, twirled around from behind the first teacher and finished, "So to make sure at least _someone_ auditions for him, here is the deal: whoever plays the Nutcracker-" she gestured to the guys in the entire room, all looking quite curious. "-will actually get to _kiss _Clara-" she then gestured to you, who will be acting as Clara in the performance on Christmas Eve, "-at the scene of the Land of Sweets. And yes, _the kiss will be on the lips._"

"So if one of you is a student or not, we shall be grateful whatsoever." The third teacher, also a lady, concluded. The other teachers just nodded in agreement.

Most of the guys were chattering around about that they would probably ditch their original roles _just_ to kiss you at the performance, since you're acting as Clara and being totally pretty and all that. The other girls were giggling at the thoughts of which guy you'll end up kissing. You, however, were excited (because that you get to kiss a guy for both the performance and for real) but at the same time, nervous (because there's a chance that "The Nutcracker" could be an ugly guy or something… oh yeah, and the fact that you might not even _know _the guy).

Anyway, so the afternoon wore on, with you rehearsing for your dance steps (since there's obviously ballet involved) and remembering your lines (there's also acting). After the day is done, you put on your winter coat, hat, and scarf, before stepping outside. Your fellow Neathian Castle Knight friend, Rafe, was waiting for you at the outside of the theater.

"Hey Rafe." You greeted cheerfully to him.

"Hey…" Rafe replied as he kissed your cheek (gesture of greeting, NOT love), despite that it was pink from the cold and warm from being in the Practice Room for the entire afternoon. "What took you so long, [_Name_]? Wolfurio and I nearly froze waiting for you."

"H-He's g-g-got a p-p-p-point." Rafe's guardian bakugan, Haos Wolfurio, shivered out in agreement before throwing himself into Rafe's pocket for warmth.

"Ahahaha! Sorry!" You laughed nervously as a sweatdrop appeared on your head. "The Nutcracker performance that my school's making in the theater had a bit of a… difficulty."

"Really? What is it?" He asked you in curiosity.

You sighed, puffing out a cold breath in the air. "Ok, there's no one out there playing as the Nutcracker and now the teachers are betting the guys out there that whoever can play as him will get to kiss _me_."

Rafe narrowed his eyes at the sound of this. "This must be hard for you."

"Yeah… I know….." You trailed off in your words before stating your point. "I mean, I probably _don't_ mind the kissing part at all but…. I just not sure about facing this- moment." Then you spotted the yellow cab waiting for you. "Oh yeah, my taxi's waiting for me… see ya." You said before dashing off to the car and going in there before the taxi drove off, carrying you with it.

"The.. Nutcracker? Whoever he is, he doesn't seem to be that bad…" Rafe muttered as he saw the poster tacked onto the nearby wooden post. It is from your performing arts school saying about the auditions for the Nutcracker Prince himself open before tomorrow, which was Christmas Eve, the day the performance will officially show for the night.

Ok, as you probably all know, Rafe is a Castle Knight from Neathia, therefore, he is a Neathian, right~? Since knights are known for doing brave deeds for his "lady", they should at least do one thing that matters not only for the lady, but also for the knight, as long as she's happy. And somehow, the audition seemed to have a role for once… well, you'll figure it out. Now all he needs are to watch the original ballet, a few movies, _and_ to find himself a pair of ballet slippers….

The next day, which was Christmas Eve, it was the day of the Nutcracker performance. It was taking place at night and there were many cars jam-packed against each other, trying to find the perfect parking spot near the theater. Of course, your performing arts school organized some of the best plays and performances in your area. The suspense of finding out the surprise performer for the Nutcracker got everyone excited, therefore, got more people attending and watching more than usual.

The teachers _finally_ found the guy performing as the Nutcracker earlier yesterday so the performance will actually be complete after all! You were all dressed in your costume, a pale pink Victorian style dress with cotton candy-blue lace on the cuffs, pink ballet slippers, and a pink bow in your hair. Your hair was set in elaborate curls and the makeup made you all so-sweet and innocent. The performance started, from the family starting to the part when you got the Nutcracker. Then… at the point the Nutcracker soldiers (as well as the toys, dolls, tin soldiers, and figures) were battling against the Mouse King's minions, the Nutcracker suddenly came to life and….

"_Oh my gosh, he's so….. I don't know_! _He's like a knight in shining soldier's armour_!" You thought to yourself as the Nutcracker "fought" the Mouse King with agility, grace, some offence, and even with a little defence. At this rate, he fought more like a knight than a prince.

He managed to put the entire mouse army in surrender for a moment before taking you ("Clara") to a pine forest covered in snow. It looked a lot like a boreal forest. Over there, dancers dressed up as snowflakes and angels danced around the two of you. As the performance went on, you wondered who "the Nutcracker" really is but you decided that it's best to wait until you two get to the Land of Sweets.

"Where are you taking me?" You innocently asked him as you got to your lines.

"To the Land of Sweets." He just replied. The voice sounded familiar… but you can't place the face (I mean, how could you? He's still in Nutcracker form.. and wearing a Nutcracker mask!).

As you and the Nutcracker crossed the icy waters by nutshell pulled by dolphins to the Land of Sweets (which, by the way, was in Confiturembourg). But unfortunately, the Mouse King and his minions were there! Another fight happened but then turned worse when the Mouse King punched the Nutcracker's face! Everyone in the audience gasped. You thought the punch was fake… _but it's actually real._ You decided to stop it.

Remembering the part on your script (but the pain of it _wasn't_ in it), you took off your ballet slipper and chucked it straight at the ugly Mouse King as it went straight to its groin, passing out in the stage. Luckily, it was long enough for the Nutcracker to "stab" him right into the chest as if the Mouse King was dead (which, ironically, the performer playing the dude got the "death"-by-groin-hit treatment). The Nutcracker, on the other hand, got hurt and looked like he was dying…

"Oh, my dear, sweet Nutcracker! Please do not die on me! I… I….." Using your acting skills, you kissed him on the cheek. Special effects were played as the Nutcracker suddenly floated up in thin air and the mask as well as the wooden features were suddenly gone. It turned out that the guy was….

Everyone gasped. The people acting, playing music, and working backstage gasped. The entire audience gasped. Even the teachers over there gasped.

Even _you_ gasped.

"_Rafe_?" You managed to choke out from your total shock.

"At your service, fair Clara." The "Nutcracker Prince" replied as he knelt down and kissed your hand. "Or should I say, [_Name_]." He whispered in your ear before he suddenly got up and kissed you on the lips. Everyone's eyes, including yours, went wide at this, but you decided that even though it's against your lines, you kissed him back. Everyone went "_Awwwww_~!" at the sight of this.

As dance and music performances from the Russian Candy Cane Trepak, Danish marzipan shepherdesses playing flutes, Mother Ginger and her children dancing to the flower waltz, and the Spanish Hot Chocolate, Chinese Tea, and the Arabian Coffee dances, it finally concluded with 2 Pas de Deux dances; one of the Sugar Plum Fairy and her Cavalier, and of you and Rafe dancing together into the graceful ballet. Finally, you two were "married" and crowned rulers of Confiturembourg. As everyone in the audience cheered, you smiled at Rafe, who bowed in a formal matter.

"You know, I'm surprise that you would audition for a nutcracker just to declare your love to me." You giggled.

"By the honour of the Castle Knights, this is worth it for my lady." Rafe replied before kissing you on the lips again. This time, it erupted into more cheers. And this may seem awkward, but at the same, it is sweet, like the Land of Sweets itself.


	6. ReaderXGunz: Kisses shot from below

**Eugene: **O- M- G! IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY! :D …ok, now that I'm saying this, you readers would probably say things to me like, "But it's _Christmas Day_! You can't just be like Scrooge and keep writing at this time of the year!", "But you haven't even checked out your presents yet!", or something like that.. but to tell ya the truth, I'm only writing the final chappie BEFORE I go down like crazy and open the presents. Anyway, you know the guy, Gunz Lazar? Well, HE is the bonus character for Christmas Day. …yeah, yeah, I know. I heard that HE wore Wiseman's hi-tech suit and became "evil" or something… I don't know, I just wish I could watch the new episodes by now….. *sighs* Also, he's human and from Earth yet everyone else is from a different planet. But I thought I would try something different. There's not much about him so.. that's the best I can do with him. And finally, this is _before_ he ended up in Wiseman's identity as Wiseman 2.0. That is all, peace and goodwill, _amen_.

**Title: **Kisses shot from below.

**Pairing: **ReaderXGunz

**Summary: **Gunz likes you, but most of the time, you find him cocky. When he asked you out for a dance on Christmas Day, a mistletoe will prove him that he _does_ like you, no matter what you think of him.

**Main target: **Mistletoe.

**Secondary target:** Christmas dance.

**Must-listen song/Christmas carol for one-shot: **"Mistletoe" by Justin Beiber.

It's Sunday. December. 25, 2011 this year, also known as Christmas Day, and you're excited to celebrate the most wonderful time of the year. But Gunz has been flirting at you (in his usual cocky way, of course) for the past month and you're not sure if you can get through that for at least one day.

"Hey [_Name_]! You'd been ignoring me for the past month! What's with ya, huh?" You heard him call out from the other side of the sidewalk as you and your family was about to head to the car so that you can visit your other family members. As usual, you ignored him _again_. Yeah, that's pretty wrong during Christmas but you had no choice. Besides, why would he flirt at someone like you? There must be a reason…

Later, it was almost night time and your family just came back. Besides, the last thing on the list this Christmas is the local Christmas Dance that someone was hosting (you're not sure who it was but that person sure is friendly, you bet). The only 2 problems, however, were that 1. You don't have anything cute to wear, and 2. You obviously don't have a guy to go out with for the night. You were sitting on your bed, thinking about all this when you found something hard and a little lumpy on your pillow. When you lifted the pillow up, you were surprised to find a gift wrapped up in black, red, brown, and gold wrapping paper. There was also a card in there. It said:

**Hey [**_**Name**_**],**

**Heard that you don't have a date for the dance tonight so I thought I would take over. By the way, also heard that you have wardrobe issues. Normally, girls with those problems all the time just aren't my type but I think you'll like the dress I bought for you. I picked it myself. ;)**

**See ya,**

**Gunz Lazar**

Wait, wait, wait. Gunz Lazar _asked you to go to the dance with him_? You wanna say "no" but at the same time, it's rude to reject a guy's hand in courting, um.. dating, whatever. But deciding that you would determine the thing about Gunz flirting with you and all that, you decided to at least accept his wish.

Gunz, in a cargo jacket, white dress shirt, and loose tie, was waiting in the dance floor outside (since it was an outdoor dance) as snow lightly fell down onto the dancing couples. You arrived at the dance, wearing a strapless black number with a red ribbon belt and a golden flower in the waist.

"Aw~ ain't you a cutie! And it's all because of me." He cooed out, smirking at the end.

"Ah, be quiet…" You muttered as your cheeks went all red and flustered. "Let's just dance, ok?"

"Whatever you say."

Gunz led to the dance floor, controlling your movements in a slow yet graceful matter. You were surprised that he can actually dance after all, despite that you saw him doing a hip-hop dance with epic fail once. As the two of you danced under the twinkling clear Christmas lights and the light of the moon, Gunz used his fingers to caress your cheek, your neck, and your bare shoulders adoringly. You shivered at his touch.

"W-W-What are you doing?" You tried to say but only little sound came out.

"Shh… you nearly ruined the moment over here." He shushed you as he gently tilted your chin up to face him.

"What moment?" You couldn't help but to blurt out.

"The one up there." He pointed to one of the strands of Christmas lights. You noticed that tied on a red ribbon, there was something green with round, narrow leaves and white berries… _mistletoe._

A- And you two are under it…. _this can't be happening, can it_?

Suddenly, without warning, Gunz suddenly got closer to your face, finding your lips his target (and _not_ the Nonet bakugan this time.. or Dan Kuso). Being a little hesitant, he placed your lips into position with his, kissing you. You weren't sure how to respond to this, since that kind of thing wasn't him at all. You gently pushed him away a little, turning away as you blushed like mad.

"Aw, c'mon, [_Name_], don't tell me that you'd never kissed some guy like me." He teased, pulling you to his chest again.

"What? Of course I never kissed any other guy in my life! It's just that-" You tried to reason with Gunz but he kissed you again, but with more experience this time. As you buried your head into his chest, he placed his chin on top of your head and said this in a less-cocky yet clear voice,

"I love you, [_Name_]."

Finally understanding _why _he was flirting at you all this time, you decided to kiss him back.


	7. CELESTIAL CHRISTMAS NOTE

_**As Christmas lights twinkle and snow fell down to the ground, I hope that my stories will get you into the Christmas spirit with your lovers from another worlds this round. This one-shot series can be enjoyed at any time of the year, especially during the winter. But the best time would be the last few days before Christmas (about at least 1 week). People may think of only themselves in desire and lust by the presents they receive, but remember that sometimes, what you receive isn't always needed to have the perfect Christmas, but also by what you give, how you share it with the ones you care the most (family, friends, etc.), and by the way you believe. In magic. In love. In generosity. In friendship…. oh yeah, and in the Christmas spirit (besides, without it, the 3 ghosts of Christmas will kick your butts into your own grave or something..). So between Halloween (October 31**__**st**__**) and until about Christmas Day (December 25**__**th**__**), dive into what love can bring before and during Christmas… just let the Polar Express and your own bakugan take you there. **_**:P**

**Have a brawling yet Merry Christmas this year (2011),**

**~ShunKazamis-Girl**

**After Notes (I DIDN'T WRITE THEM!):**

***Woo-hoo~! Christmas is awesome! I'm SO gonna make sure my family celebrates it next year back in Vestal! Hope I'll see you then. ;D**

**~Baron Leltoy**

***…. -sighs- This seems childish at first, but then afterwards…. I think actually enjoy it after all. -blushes- J-Just don't tell anyone about this, ok?**

**~Ace Grit**

***Once, while I was Spectra, I thought that Christmas was pathetic as the humans themselves but now, I actually found it enjoyable. Especially with Mira. ^^ All in all, Merry Christmas to everyone in the planet Earth.**

**~Keith Clay (Spectra Phantom)**

***Hey, I must agree with everyone else. Christmas IS actually fun, once you delete our evil sides like in a program back in Gundalia. I'm thinking of celebrating it again with the Minor Twelve Orders next year… they'd better not mess up though. Enough said.**

**~Ren Krawler**

***Back in Neathia, we never had customs like these. But as a Castle Knight, I must endure it whatever I like it or not. And Christmas… well, it's actually nice for once. Without the Neathian-Gundalian War involved. Merry Christmas.**

**~Rafe**

***Yeah, yeah, I'm still the best brawler here, better than Dan Kuso. -smirks- But sometimes, it's better to just let loose, get crazy, and have fun.**

**~Gunz Lazar**


End file.
